


Sincerely, Me - The Hamilton Reprise

by JaredKleinman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gay, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredKleinman/pseuds/JaredKleinman
Summary: Basically just Hamilton and Laurens writing letters to Washington to convince him that they are not gay.





	Sincerely, Me - The Hamilton Reprise

My dearest Laurens, 

we've been way too out of touch.   
Things have been crazy and it sucks that you don't write that much.  
But I should tell you that I think of you each night...I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight-

L: Why would you write that?!  
A:Because its true.  
L:But we have to convince Washington that we're JUST FRIENDS, we try to hide what's true, Alex. Just - I'll do it. 

I've gotta tell you life without you has been hard (A:Hard?)   
Has been bad (A:Bad?)   
Has been dun (A:Kinky!)   
And I miss tattling about stupid Jefferson.

A: That's authentic.  
L: I know.

I love my parents 

A: Ehem.

I love Eliza, but each day's another fight  
if I stop srcewing guys then everything might be alright.

A: Laurens!  
L: Sorry. I couldn't contain myself. You go on.

If I can stop the war -

L: Yes Alexander, you will stop the war all by yourself. 

If I stop arguing then everything might be alright.   
I read your advice - I won't try to be more nice   
I'll turn it around  
Wait and see! 

Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention!  
Burr is bearable if you fake your attention   
All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you wanna be

Sincerely, me.

A: Are we done yet?   
L: Well, we can't just give him one letter. Friends correspond frequently.  
A: Oh my God.

Dear Alexander, 

Yes, I also miss our talks. Stop arguing   
just try to take deep breaths and go on walks.

A: Yeah right.

I´m sending pictures of my most amazing nose  
You´ll be impressed by the ancle that I chose 

L: Absolutely not.

Son, I'm proud of you! Just keep pushing through!   
You're turning around - I can see!   
Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention   
Girls are bearable if you fake your attraction   
All you gotta do is just believe   
You can be who you wanna be

Sincerely, me.

Jefferson's hot.

L: What the hell!   
A: My bad.

My dearest Laurens, 

thanks for every pic you send.

Dear Alexander, 

I'm just glad to be your friend  
our friendship goes beyond your average kind of bond.  
But not because we're gay...

No not because we're gay. We're close - but not that way.  
The only man that I love is my dad!

A: I feel conned.

Well anyway, I'm getting better everyday.

We're getting better everyday.

Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention!   
These letters wont fool washington   
All we gotta do  
is just start writing them anew 

sincerely, (miss you dearly)  
sincerely, me.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD SO MUCH FUN AT 3AM 
> 
> How did you like it? :3


End file.
